


RokuNami Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist for RokuNami because I ship them. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/roxas-and-namine</p>
            </blockquote>





	RokuNami Playlist

01\. All of Me by John Legend & Lindsey Stirling

02\. Budapest by Peter Hollens

03\. Nothing Feels Like You by Little Mix

04\. Can't Help Falling in Love by Ingrid Michaelson

05\. For the Dancing and the Dreaming by Peter Hollens feat. Evynne Hollens

06\. You'll Be In My Heart by Celtic Woman

07\. Enchanted by Taylor Swift

08\. Let Me In by Grouplove


End file.
